A Pokemon Christmas
by DragoKnight
Summary: Its Christmas time and Ash Misty and Brock are heading to Pallet Town for a Christmas party. Will this party mean more than just presents for our heroes? AAML


**I do not own Pokemon**

Its December 23 the week of Christmas. Ash, Misty, and Brock are heading back to Pallet Town for a nice Christmas Party. For some of them though it's more than just a party. _"I can finally confess my feelings to Ash."_ Misty thought looking at Ash smiling. _"I'll meet the girl of my dreams this year."_ Brock thought with a goofy grin on his face. _"I'm going to eat till I drop." _Ash thought hungrily. They were in Viridian City and still a day away from Pallet Town. They check into a Pokemon Center and relax. "I'm going to go into town for a little bit." Misty said walking towards the door. "Already? We just got here. What could you need right this minute?" Ash asked confused. "I might be getting you a present." Misty said mysteriously. She winked at him and left a very confused Ash.

Ash looked around and saw Brock trying to get Nurse Joy under his portable mistletoe he carried around. Ash just looked at him in disgust and hoped he never got like that. "Come on Pikachu lets go walk around." Ash said going towards the door. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and they headed outside. Surprisingly it had gotten dark quite fast. It was only a little after six and Ash could barely see his hands in front of his face. He walked around. Ash was trying to think of a good gift for Misty. "She always gets me great gifts." Ash said remembering last Christmas where he got two tickets to see Lance from the Elite 4 in an actual battle. Although she seemed a little upset when Ash took Brock. "I'll have to get her something awesome." he said. Ash suddenly tripped over something. He looked up in shock. "This will be perfect for her." he said smiling.

Meanwhile Misty was sitting by a lake looking out at it. She had already gotten Ash a great gift and she was sure he would like it. "I can't wait till Christmas. I'll finally tell Ash how important he is to me." she said smiling. Suddenly a white light came from her backpack and a yellow duck came out holding its head. "Psyduck?" it said in its ever confused voice. "Maybe I'll get lucky and Ash will get me a Pokeball with a lock." Misty muttered returning Psyduck. She got up and returned to the Pokemon Center.

The next morning Misty woke up to find Ash not in his bed. She went over and woke Brock up. "Have you seen Ash?" she asked. "No I haven't. He's not in his bed?" Brock asked. "Does it look like he is? I'm going out to find him." Misty stated. She quickly got dressed and hurried out the door. After she left Brock pulled out a Walkie-Talkie and spoke into it. "Ash is everything set?" he asked. _"Yeah everything is good to go Brock. Is Misty coming?" _Ash asked. "Yeah she's out looking for you right now." Brock replied. _"I'm on my way back."_ Ash said. The signal broke and Brock put the Walkie-Talkie in his backpack.

A couple of hours later Misty arrived with Ash. "Where was he?" Brock asked. "Mr. Coordinate over here got lost in the middle of the night. I found him asking for directions." Misty said. "I guess you can't take me anywhere." Ash said. "Well let's head over to Pallet Town." Brock said.

A couple of hours later they arrived in Pallet Town. They went over to the Ketchum residence and knocked on the door. Mrs. Ketchum opened the door saw Ash and smiled. She opened the door and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "My little boy is home for Christmas!" she exclaimed squeezing him. "Mom can't breathe." Ash said gasping for air. She let go and they went inside. The house was beautifully decorated with lights. In the living room was a big green Christmas tree decorated with ornaments. "Everyone should be arriving soon. Gary said he would try and take a break from his journey to come." Mrs. Ketchum said. "No need to rush." Ash muttered.

A few hours later guests were arriving and presents were stacking up under the tree. Ash was temped to open them but restrained himself since Christmas was tomorrow. Gary walked up to Ash. "Nice party Ash. I guess this is better than beating Gym Leaders." Gary looked over at Misty and grinned. "So are you planning on giving Misty any "special" presents tonight?" he said grinning. "I got her a great gift but she doesn't get it until tomorrow." Ash said not catching on to what Gary was saying. Gary just walked away muttering something about Ash and the brains of a rock.

A little later Misty's sisters arrived. "Hey little sister." Violet said hugging her. "Glad you could make it." Misty said smiling. "Very nice party" Lily said looking around. Daisy looked over at Misty and smirked. "So are you going to give Ash his Christmas kiss?" she asked. Misty immediately blushed dark red. "I'm not going do anything to him." she said blushing. "Come on Misty. Why not? He is cute." Violet said looking at him. "Then why don't you kiss him?" Misty muttered. She looked up and saw Violet walking towards Ash. "I was just kidding!" she exclaimed.

Ash was at the buffet table eating. Violet walked towards him and hugged him. "Merry Christmas runt." she said. "Merry Christmas." Ash said. Violet looked up and pretended to be shocked. "Oh look we're under the mistletoe. Guess we got to kiss." Before Ash could turn to walk away Violet pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she pulled away she whispered in Ash's ear. "Misty really likes you." Violet winked at Ash and walked away. "Misty likes me?" he asked himself out loud. When Violet walked back Misty went up to her. "What did say to him?" she asked. "Oh nothing." Violet said smirking.

A couple of hours later the guests were leaving and it was getting late. Ash was about to go to bed when three figures appeared shivering.

"P…Prepare for trouble." Jesse said shivering.

"M…Make it double." James said shivering.

Ash looked at them and felt sorry for them. "You guys can stay here tonight if you want." he said smiling lightly. "N…No way. I refuse to stay with the twerp." Jesse said gripping a Pokeball. She looked over and saw Meowth and James walking towards the home. "Where are you going?" she asked angrily. "Get over yourself Jesse. The twerp is giving us a place to stay tonight. If you want to freeze be my guest." Meowth said walking inside. Jesse was about to yell but was to cold. She muttered something but walked inside.

It was around midnight and Pikachu couldn't sleep. He hopped off of Ash's bed and went downstairs. Team Rocket was asleep on the floor and nothing was missing. He was about to walk back upstairs when he heard something hit the roof. Suddenly a large man in a red suit came down the chimney with presents. He spotted Pikachu and grabbed a Pokeball. "You should be asleep. Jynx use Lovely Kiss!" he said quietly. A Jynx appeared. Pikachu looked at it and his eyes widened. It was the same Jynx they saw a year ago. Pikachu never forgot the horrifying moment when Jynx kissed him and he fainted. It was like a nightmare was coming to life. He turned to run up the stairs but he wasn't quick enough. Jynx picked Pikachu up and kissed it on the head. Pikachu's eyes closed and he passed out.

The next morning Ash and co. ran downstairs to open presents. They saw Pikachu passed out on the ground but couldn't figure out why. Team Rocket was already gone. Ash went over and found a card. It said Happy Holidays from Team Rocket. Inside was a coupon for any restaurant in Pallet Town. "I guess they are not so bad after all. Ash said reading the card. He sat down and they began opening gifts. "Alright! A guide on which Pokemon can breed with each other and a new map." Brock said happily. "I figured Ash had gotten lost a few times judging by how long it took you to get here." Mrs. Ketchum said. "Mom!" Ash exclaimed. Misty laughed slightly.

All the gifts were open except Ash and Misty's. "Merry Christmas Ash." Misty said handing the present to him. Ash opened it and was shocked. "Alright! Custom made Pokeball's." Ash exclaimed. They were like regular Pokeball's except they had a gold lightning bolt on the front. "Thanks Misty. I have to show you your gift outside." Ash said.

They walked outside. "Now what have you always wanted?" Ash asked. "Good directions." Misty said. "No. Come on out!" Ash took out a Pokeball and threw it. When it opened Misty gasped. It was a baby Articuno. "Cuno." it said lightly. "It's an Articuno. Ash how" "I was walking outside when I saw a few Pokemon ganging up on it. After I rescued it I took it back to where I found it. It turns out this Articuno is the baby of the one we saw with Todd. It remembered how we helped protect it from Team Rocket and was happy that I helped its baby. Then decided to give it to us." Ash explained

Misty ran over to Ash and hugged him. "Thank you so much Ash! You gave me the nicest gift ever." "Well you're the nicest person ever." Ash said softly. Misty couldn't believe what she heard. "He does like me." she said softly. "Come with me." Misty said dragging Ash away. She took him away from everyone else. "Ash I have something to tell you. I….Love you." Misty closed her eyes expecting Ash to say no. What he did next surprised her. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Misty was surprised at first but kissed back wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you to." he said smiling. "Click!" they turned around to see Brock with a camera. "I love the holidays." he said holding the camera. Misty looked at him angrily and whipped out her mallet. She began chasing him. "You always wanted to have kids right Brock? When I'm threw with you you won't be able to reproduce ever!" she exclaimed. Ash just watched the scene and smiled. "Merry Christmas." he said walking back inside.

Above them two figures were watching. "Are you sure it was it wise to give your baby to him?" asked Lugia. "I trust him. After all he is the Chosen One." Articuno said. They quickly disappeared before anyone could notice them. The rest of the day Ash, Misty, and Brock enjoyed the holiday together.

**The End**

**There is my Christmas fic for the year. I couldn't wait any longer to write it. Review if you like it and happy holidays.**

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
